Generation 1 continuity family
The Generation 1 continuity family is the biggest, oldest, and longest-running family in the Transformers canon. Its core is all of the fiction published under the original The Transformers franchise, which got off to a bifurcated start in 1984 with the Marvel comic and Sunbow cartoon, two distinct universes starring the same cast of characters. Alongside those two main continuities there sprang up a cluster of micro-continuities in the form of books, flyers, and more comics. As the years went on, many subsequent franchises used strands of Generation 1 lore as the backstory of their own fiction, thus joining and extending the continuity family. Even when the main Transformers franchise is separate from Generation 1, oftentimes secondary "filler" franchises will keep the continuity going. It has also been a favorite with modern comic companies, who have been publishing a relatively steady stream of The Transformers-branded comics since 2003. In Japan, TakaraTomy has not only contributed to the continuity family with unique series of its own, but it even published an "official timeline" that jammed Car Robots and the 2007 film into the Generation 1 multiverse. The inclusion of Car Robots is corroborated by Kiss Players fiction and timelines, but nothing else has touched upon the movie being part of the Generation 1 continuity family. In-universe, this continuity is referred to as "Primax" in the TransTechs' universal stream designators. Gallery Characters G1 Autobots G1_Optimus_Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime Beast_Hunters_Optimus_Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime 2.0 G1_Ultra_Magnus.jpg|Ultra Magnus G1_Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet ROTF_Jolt.jpg|Jolt G1_Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee G1_Bulkhead.jpg|Bulkhead G1_Jazz.jpg|Jazz G1_Prowl.jpg|Prowl G1_Cliffjumper.jpg|Cliffjumper G1_Brawn.jpg|Brawn G1_Huffer.jpg|Huffer G1_Trailbreaker.jpg|Trailbreaker G1_Wheeljack.jpg|Wheeljack G1_Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide G1_Hound.jpg|Hound G1_Mirage.jpg|Mirage G1_Sunstreaker.jpg|Sunstreaker G1_Sideswipe.jpg|Sideswipe G1_Jetfire.jpg|Jetfire G1_Grimlock.jpg|Grimlock G1_Slag.jpg|Slag G1_Swoop.jpg|Swoop G1_Snarl.jpg|Snarl G1_Sludge.jpg|Sludge G1_Scorn.jpg|Scorn G1_Slash.jpg|Slash G1_Grimstone.jpg|Grimstone G1_Paddles.jpg|Paddles G1_Skids.jpg|Skids G1_Blaster.jpg|Blaster G1_Steeljaw.jpg|Steeljaw G1_Ramhorn.jpg|Ramhorn G1_Eject.jpg|Eject G1_Rewind.jpg|Rewind G1_Cosmos.jpg|Cosmos G1_Powerglide.jpg|Powerglide G1_Warpath.jpg|Warpath G1_Beachcomber.jpg|Beachcomb G1_Seaspray.jpg|Seaspray G1_Inferno.jpg|Inferno G1_Red_Alert.jpg|Red Alert G1_Graple.jpg|Grapple G1_Hoist.jpg|Hoist G1_Tracks.jpg|Tracks G1_Smokescreen.jpg|Smokescreen G1_Devcon.jpg|Devcon G1_Perceptor.jpg|Perceptor G1_Omega_Supreme.jpg|Omega Supreme G1_Elita-One.jpg|Elita-1 G1_Arcee.jpg|Arcee G1_Chromia.jpg|Chromia G1_Firestar.jpg|Firestar G1_Greenlight.jpg|Greenlight G1_Lancer.jpg|Lancer G1_Moonracer.jpg|Moonracer G1_Silverbolt.jpg|Silverbolt G1_Air_Raid.jpg|Air Raid G1_Fireflight.jpg|Fireflight G1_Skydive.jpg|Skydive G1_Slingshot.jpg|Slingshot/Quickslinger G1_Superion.jpg|Superion G1_Hot_Spot.jpg|Hot Spot G1_Streetwise.jpg|Streetwise G1_Groove.jpg|Groove G1_First_Aid.jpg|First Aid G1_Blades.jpg|Blades G1_Defensor.jpg|Defensor G1_Hot_Rod.jpg|Hot Rod G1_Kup.jpg|Kup G1_Springer.jpg|Springer G1_Sandstorm.jpg|Sandstorm G1_Broadside.jpg|Broadside G1_Blurr.jpg|Blurr G1_Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie G1_Wreck-Gar.jpg|Wreck-Gar G1_Swerve.jpg|Swerve G1_Pipes.jpg|Pipes G1_Sky_Lynx.jpg|Sky Lynx G1_Metroplex.jpg|Metroplex G1_Cerebros.jpg|Cerebros G1_Brainstorm.jpg|Brainstorm G1_Chromedome.jpg|Chromedome G1_Hardhead.jpg|Hardhead G1_Highbrow.jpg|Highbrow G1_Pointblank.jpg|Pointblank G1_Sureshot.jpg|Sureshot G1_Crosshairs.jpg|Crosshairs G1_Fortress_Maximus.jpg|Fortress Maximus Fastlane_And_Cloudraker.jpg|Fastlane & Cloudraker G1 Punch-Counterpunch.jpg|Punch/Counterpunch G1_Quickmix.jpg|Quickmix G1_Landfill.jpg|Landfill G1_Scoop.jpg|Scoop G1_Scattershot.jpg|Scattershot G1_Afterburner.jpg|Afterburner G1_Nosecone.jpg|Nosecone G1_Lightspeed.jpg|Lightspeed G1_Strafe.jpg|Strafe G1_Computron.jpg|Computron Shouki.jpg|Shouki Kaen.jpg|Kaen Getsuei.jpg|Getsuei Seizan.jpg|Seizan Suiken.jpg|Suiken Yukikaze.jpg|Yukikaze G1_Raiden.jpg|Raiden G1_Doublecross.jpg|Doublecross G1_Grotusque.jpg|Grotusque G1_Repugnus.jpg|Repugnus G1_Chase.jpg|Chase G1_Freeway.jpg|Freeway G1_Rollbar.jpg|Rollbar G1_Searchlight.jpg|Searchlight G1_Wideload.jpg|Wideload X-Brawn.jpg|X-Brawn RID_2001_Prowl.jpg|Prowl II RID_2001_Side_Burn.jpg|Side Burn Midnight_Express.jpg|Midnight Express Rapid_Run.jpg|Rapid Run Rail spike.jpg|Railspike Rail_Racer.jpg|Rail Racer Wedge.jpg|Wedge RID_2001_Grimlock.jpg|Grimlock RID_2001_Heavy_Load.jpg|Heavy Load RID_2001_Hightower.jpg|Hightower RID_Build_King.jpg|Build King RID_2001_Hot_Shot.jpg|Hot Shot RID_2001_R.E.V.jpg|R.E.V. RID_2001_W.A.R.S.jpg|W.A.R.S. RID_2001_Crosswise.jpg|Crosswise RID_2001_Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide II RID_2001_Mirage.jpg|Mirage II Daytonus.jpg|Daytonus Universe_Meltdown.jpg|Meltdown Universe_Front-Line.jpg|Front-Line Universe_Catapult.jpg|Catapult Universe_Anomaly.jpg|Anomaly Universe_Doubletake.jpg|Doubletake Universe_Ripraw.jpg|Ripraw Universe_Showdown.jpg|Showdown Universe_Macro.jpg|Macro Universe_Triage.jpg|Triage Universe_Overclock.jpg|Overclock Universe_Monsoon.jpg|Monsoon Universe_Sparkscape.jpg|Sparkscape Universe_Swagger.jpg|Swagger Universe_Outsider.jpg|Outsider Universe_Cameo.jpg|Cameo Universe_Pitstop.jpg|Pitstop Universe_Bombast.jpg|Bombast AOEDrift.jpg|Drift TF4Hound.jpg|Pound AOECrosshairsRender.jpg|Crosscut DOTM_Leadfoot.jpg|Leadfoot DOTM_Roadbuster.jpg|Roadbuster DOTM_Topspin.jpg|Topspin Transformers_Universe_Autotroopers.jpg|Autotroopers Transformers_Universe_Yellow_Autotrooper_Commander.jpg|Autotrooper Commander (yellow) Transformers_Universe_Red_Autotrooper_Captain.jpg|Autotrooper Captain (red) Transformers_Universe_Green_Autotrooper_Sergeant.jpg|Autotrooper Sergeant (green) Transformers_Universe__Blue_Autotrooper_Lieutenant.jpg|Autotrooper Lieutenant (blue) Transformers_Universe_Light_Green_and_Light_Blue_Autotrooper_Medic.jpg|Autotrooper Medic (Light green and light blue) Transformers_Universe_Medium_Blue_Autotrooper_Security.jpg|Autotrooper Security (Medium blue) Transformers_Universe_Fire_Engine_Red_Autotrooper_Firefighter.jpg|Autotrooper Firefighter (Fire engine red) Transformers_Universe_White_Autotrooper_Private.jpg|Autotrooper Private (white) Transformers_Universe_Orange_Autotrooper_Miner.jpg|Autotrooper Miner (orange) Transformers_Universe_Violet_Autotrooper_Diver.jpg|Autotrooper Diver (Violet) Transformers_Universe_Indigo_Autotrooper_Scientist.jpg|Autotrooper Scientist (Indigo) Transformers_Universe_Gray_Autotrooper_Pilot.jpg|Autotrooper Pilot (Gray) Transformers_Universe_Black_Autotrooper_Weapon_Specialist.jpg|Autotrooper Weapon Specialist (black) Transformers_Universe_Magenta_Autotrooper_Paratrooper.jpg|Autotrooper Paratrooper (Magenta) G1 Decepticons G1_Megatron.jpg|Megatron G1_Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave G1_Starscream.jpg|Starscream G1_Thundercracker.jpg|Thundercracker G1_Skywarp.jpg|Skywarp G1_Thrust.jpg|Thrust G1_Dirge.jpg|Dirge G1_Ramjet.jpg|Ramjet G1_Ion_Storm.jpg|Ion Storm G1_Acid_Storm.jpg|Acid Storm G1_Nova_Storm.jpg|Nova Storm G1_Bitstream.jpg|Bitstream G1_Hotlink.jpg|Hotlink G1_Nacelle.jpg|Nacelle G1_Red_Wing.jpg|Red Wing G1_Slipstream.jpg|Slipstream G1_Sunstorm.jpg|Sunstorm G1_Cyclonus.jpg|Cyclonus G1_Cyclonus'_Armada.jpg|Cyclonus' Armada G1_Scourge.jpg|Scourge G1_Scourge's_Sweeps.jpg|Scourge's Sweeps G1_Soundwave.jpg|Soundwave G1_Soundblaster.jpg|Soundblaster G1_Laserbeak.jpg|Laserbeak G1_Ravage.jpg|Ravage G1_Buzzsaw.jpg|Buzzsaw G1_Rumble.jpg|Rumble G1_Frenzy.jpg|Frenzy G1_Ratbat.jpg|Ratbat G1_Slugfest.jpg|Slugfest G1_Overkill.jpg|Overkill G1_Runamuck.jpg|Runamuck G1_Runabout.jpg|Runabout G1_Scrapper.jpg|Scrapper G1_Hook.jpg|Hook G1_Bonecrusher.jpg|Bonecrusher G1_Long_Haul.jpg|Long Haul G1_Mixmaster.jpg|Mixmaster G1_Scavenger.jpg|Scavenger G1_Devastator.jpg|Devastator Prime_Knock_Out.jpg|Knock Out Universe_Dustorm.jpg|Dustorm Universe_Conduit.jpg|Conduit Universe_Shellshock.jpg|Shellshock Universe_Derail.jpg|Derail Universe_Deadheat.jpg|Deadheat Universe_Astraea.jpg|Astraea Universe_Mismatch.jpg|Mismatch Universe_Hotwire.jpg|Hotwire Universe_Drive-By.jpg|Drive-By Universe_Rampart.jpg|Rampart Universe_Flatline.jpg|Flatline Universe_Diabla.jpg|Diabla Universe_Firebreaker.jpg|Firebreaker Universe_Pandemic.jpg|Pandemic Universe_Flamewar.jpg|Flamewar Prime_Barricade.jpg|Barricade Armada_Demolisher.jpg|Demolisher G1_Lugnut.jpg|Lugnut G1_Lockdown.jpg|Lockdown G1_Refelector.jpg|Reflector G1_Astrotrain.jpg|Astrotrain G1_Blitzwing.jpg|Blitzwing G1_Octane.jpg|Octane G1_Shrapnel.jpg|Shrapnel/Sharpshot G1_Kickback.jpg|Kickback G1_Bombshell.jpg|Bombshell/Hardshell Movie_Blackout.jpg|Blackout ROTF_Grindor.jpg|Grindor AOE_Stinger.jpg|Stinger AOE_Junkheap.jpg|Junkheap G1_Motormaster.jpg|Motormaster G1_Dead_End.jpg|Dead End G1_Breakdown.jpg|Breakdown G1_Drag_Strip.jpg|Drag Strip G1_Wildrider.jpg|Wildrider/Brake-Neck G1_Menasor.jpg|Menasor G1_Onslaught.jpg|Onslaught G1_Vortex.jpg|Vortex G1_Blast_Off.jpg|Blast Off G1_Swindle.jpg|Swindle G1_Brawl.jpg|Brawl G1_Cyclonus.jpg|Cyclonus G1_Scourge.jpg|Scourge G1_Razorclaw.jpg|Razorclaw G1_Rampage.jpg|Rampage G1_Divebomb.jpg|Divebomb G1_Tantrum.jpg|Tantrum G1_Headstrong.jpg|Headstrong G1_Predaking.jpg|Predaking G1_Hun-Gurrr|Hun-Gurrr G1_Sinnertwin.jpg|Sinnertwin G1_Cutthroat.jpg|Cutthroat G1_Rippersnapper.jpg|Rippersnapper G1_Blot.jpg|Blot/Blight G1_Abominus.jpg|Abominus G1_Apeface.jpg|Apeface G1_Snapdragon.jpg|Snapdragon G1_Weirdwolf.jpg|Weirdwolf G1_Skullcruncher.jpg|Skullcrucher G1_Mindwipe.jpg|Mindwipe G1_Misfire.jpg|Misfire G1_Slugslinger.jpg|Slugslinger G1_Triggerhappy.jpg|Triggerhappy G1_Pounce.jpg|Pounce G1_Wingspan.jpg|Wingspan G1_Trypticon.jpg|Trypticon G1_Scorponok.jpg|Scorponok G1_Sixshot.jpg|Sixshot Prime_Vehicon.jpg|Vehicon Prime_Vehicon_Jet.jpg|Jet Vehicon Prime_Vehicon_Tank.jpg|Tank Vehicon Prime_Vehicon_Helicopter.jpg|Helicopter Vehicon Prime_Vehicon_Truck.jpg|Truck Vehicon AOE_Red_Traxes.jpg|Red Traxes AOE_Blue_Traxes.jpg|Blue Traxes AOE_Black_Traxes.jpg|Black_Traxes AOE_White_Traxes.jpg|White Traxes AOE_Two-Heads.jpg|Two-Heads Prime_Insecticons.jpg|Insecticons Beast Wars Beast Wars Maximals Beast_Wars_Optimal_Optimus_Primal.jpg|Optimal Optimus Primal Beast_Wars_Ultra_Mammoth.jpg|Ultra Mammoth Beast_Wars_TM2_Cheetor.jpg|Cheetor Beast_Wars_Dinobot.jpg|Dinobot Beast_Wars_Rhinox.jpg|Rhinox Beast_Wars_TM_Rattrap.jpg|Rattrap Beast_Wars_TM_Packrat.jpg|Packrat Beast_Wars_Armordillo.jpg|Armordillo Beast_Wars_B'Boom.jpg|B'Boom Beast_Wars_Bonecrusher.jpg|Bonecrusher Beast_Wars_Claw_Jaw.jpg|Claw Jaw Beast_Wars_TM2_Cybershark.jpg|Cybershark Beast_Wars_Grimlock.jpg|Grimlock Beast_Wars_Snarl.jpg|Snarl Beast_Wars_Grizzly-1.jpg|Grizzly-1 Beast_Wars_Polar_Claw.jpg|Polar Claw Beast_Wars_Survive.jpg|Survive Beast_Wars_K-9.jpg|K-9 Beast_Wars_Prowl.jpg|Prowl Beast_Wars_Magnaboss_Silverbolt.jpg|Silverbolt Beast_Wars_Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide Beast_Wars_Razorbeast.jpg|Razorbeast Beast_Wars_Wolfang.jpg|Wolfang Beast_Wars_Air_Hammer.jpg|Air Hammer Beast_Wars_Bantor.jpg|Bantor Beast_Wars_Noctorro.jpg|Noctorro Beast_Wars_Torca.jpg|Torca Beast_Wars_Jawbreaker.jpg|Jawbreaker Beast_Wars_Night_Glider.jpg|Night Glider Beast_Wars_Optimus_Minor.jpg|Optimus Minor Beast_Wars_Prowl_II.jpg|Prowl II Beast_Wars_Ramulus.jpg|Ramulus Beast_Wars_Sonar.jpg|Sonar Beast_Wars_Stinkbomb.jpg|Stinkbomb Beast_Wars_TM2_Spittor.jpg|Spittor (defected) Beast_Wars_Depth_Charge.jpg|Depth Charge Beast_Wars_Blackarachnia.jpg|Blackarachnia Beast_Wars_Silverbolt.jpg|Silverbolt Beast_Wars_Tigerhawk.jpg|Tigerhawk Beast_Wars_Longrack.jpg|Longrack Beast_Wars_Mach_Kick.jpg|Mach Kick Beast_Wars_Cohrada.jpg|Cohrada Beast_Wars_Stampy.jpg|Stampy Beast_Wars_Break.jpg|Break Beast_Wars_Heinrad.jpg|Heinrad Beast_Wars_Tigatron.jpg|Tigatron Beast_Wars_Airazor.jpg|Airazor Ring-tailed_lemur_Maxitroopers.JPG.jpg|Maxitroopers Ring-tailed_lemur_Maxitroopers.JPG|Ring tailed lemur Maxitrooper black-and-white_ruffed_lemur_Maxitroopers.JPG|Black and white ruffed lemur Maxitrooper BW Milne Edwards' sifaka Maxitroopers.JPG|Milne Edwards' Sifaka Maxitrooper BW Coquerel's sifaka Maxitroopers.JPG|Coquerel's sifaka Maxitrooper BW Golden-crowned sifaka Maxitrooper.JPG|Golden-cronwned sifaka Maxitrooper BW Perrier's-sifaka Maxitroopers.jpg|Perrier's-sifaka Maxitrooper BW Silk-Sifaka Maxitrooper.JPG|Silky Sifaka Maxitrooper BW Verreaux's-Sifaka Maxitrooper.jpg|Verreaux's Sifaka Maxitrooper red_ruffed_lemur_Maxitroopers.JPG|Red ruffed lemur Maxitrooper Von_der_Decken's_sifaka_Maxitrooper.JPG|Von der Decken's sifaka Maxitrooper Diademed_sifaka_Maxitrooper.JPG|Diademed sifaka Maxitrooper IndriMaxitrooper.JPG|Indri Maxitrooper Eastern_Woolly_Lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Eastern Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper WesternWoollyLemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Western Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper SouthernWoollyLemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Southern Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper Moore'sWoollyLemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Moore's Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper BemarahaWoollyLemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Bemaraha Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper Peyrieras'WoollyLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Peyrieras' Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper SambiranoWoollyLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sambirano Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper Ramanantsoavana'sWoollyLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Ramanantsoavana's Woolly Lemur Maxitrooper BetsileoWoollyLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Betsileo Woolly Lemur Aye-AyeMaxitrooper.JPG|Aye-Aye Lemur Maxitrooper in robot mode MouseLemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Mouse Lemur Maxitrooper in robot mode Sahamalazasportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sahamalaza sportive lemur Maxitrooper AEECL'ssportive_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|AEECL's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Jamessportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|James' sportive lemur Maxitrooper Hubbard's_sportive_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Hubbard's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Holland'ssportive_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Holland's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Gray-backedsportive_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gray-backed sportive lemur Maxitrooper Grewcock'ssportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Grewcock's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Fleurete'ssportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Fleurete's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Otto'ssportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Otto's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Mittermeier'ssportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Mittermeier's sportive lemur Maxitrooper Northernsportivelemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Northern sportive lemur Maxitrooper Commonbrownlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Common brown lemur Maxitrooper Sanford'sbrownlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sanford's brown lemur Maxitrooper White-headedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|White-headed lemur Maxitrooper RedlemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Red lemur Maxitrooper Red-frontedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Red-fronted lemur Maxitrooper Collaredbrownlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Collared brown lemur Maxitrooper Gray-headedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gray-headed lemur Maxitrooper BlacklemurMaxitrooper.JPG|Black lemur Maxitrooper Blue-eyedblack_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Blue-eyed black lemur Maxitrooper Crownedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Crowned lemur Maxitrooper Red-bellied_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Red-bellied lemur Maxitrooper Mongooselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Mongoose lemur Maxitrooper LacAlaotrabamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Lac Alaotra bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Southernlesserbamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Southern lesser bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Westernlesserbamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Western lesser bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Greaterbamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Greater bamboo lemur Maxitrooper GoldenBamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Golden Bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Beanamalaobamboolemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Beanamalao bamboo lemur Maxitrooper Hairy-eareddwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Hairy-eared dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Furry-eareddwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Furry-eared dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Lavasoadwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Lavasoa dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Greaterdwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Greater dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Fat-taileddwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Fat-tailed dwarf lemur Maxitrooper. Lesseriron-graydwarf_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Lesser iron-gray dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Sibree'sdwarflemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sibree's dwarf lemur Maxitrooper Arnhold'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Arnhold's mouse lemur Maxitrooper MadameBerthe'smouse_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Madame Berthe's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Bongolavamouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Bongolava mouse lemur Maxitrooper Danfoss'mouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Danfoss' mouse lemur Maxitrooper Gerp'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gerp's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Reddish-graymouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Reddish-gray mouse lemur Maxitrooper Jolly'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Jolly's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Goodman'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Goodman's mouse lemur Maxitrooper MacArthur'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|MacArthur's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Marohitamouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Marohita mouse lemur Maxitrooper Claire'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Claire's mouse lemur Maxitrooper MargotMarsh'smouse_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Margot Marsh's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Mittermeier'smouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Mittermeier's mouse lemur Maxitrooper Graymouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gray mouse lemur Maxitrooper Pygmymouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Pygmy mouse lemur Maxitrooper Golden-brownmouse_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Golden-brown mouse lemur Maxitrooper Brownmouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Brown mouse lemur Maxitrooper Sambiranomouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Sambirano mouse lemur Maxitrooper Simmons'mouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Simmons' mouse lemur Maxitrooper Anosymouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Anosy mouse lemur Maxitrooper Northernrufousmouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Northern rufous mouse lemur Maxitrooper Coquerel'sgiantmouse_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Coquerel's giant mouse lemur Maxitrooper Northerngiantmouselemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Northern giant mouse lemur Maxitrooper AmberMountainfork-marked_lemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Amber Mountain fork-marked lemur Maxitrooper Masoalafork-markedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Masoala fork-marked lemur Maxitrooper Palefork-markedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Pale fork-marked lemur Maxitrooper Pariente'sfork-markedlemur_Maxitrooper.JPG|Pariente's fork-marked lemur Maxitrooper Bluewildebeest_Maxitrooper.JPG|Blue Wildebeest Maxitrooper Blackwildebeest_Maxitrooper.JPG|Black Wildebeest Maxitrooper Madagascanfisheagle_Maxitrooper.JPG|Madagascan fish eagle Maxitrooper. MalagasyHarrier_Maxitrooper.JPG|Malagasy harrier Maxitrooper Frances'ssparrowhawk_Maxitrooper.JPG|Frances's sparrowhawk Maxitrooper Madagascanserpenteagle_Maxitrooper.JPG|Madagascan Serpent eagle Maxitrooper Madagascansparrowhawk_Maxitrooper.JPG|Madagascan sparrowhawk Maxitrooper Henst'sgoshawk_Maxitrooper.JPG|Henst's goshawk Maxitrooper Madagascanharrier-hawkMaxitrooper.JPG|Madagascan harrier-hawk Maxitrooper Yellow-billedkite_Maxitrooper.JPG|Yellow-billed kite Maxitrooper BatHawkMaxitrooper.JPG|Bat Hawk Maxitrooper Black-shoulderedKiteMaxitrooper.JPG|Black-shouldered Kite Maxitrooper Madagascarcuckoo-hawkMaxitrooper.JPG|Madagascar cuckoo-hawk Maxitrooper. MadagascarBuzzardMaxitrooper.JPG|Madagascar buzzard Maxitrooper RockhopperPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|Rockhopper Penguin Maxitrooper Adéliepenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|Adélie penguin Maxitrooper ChinstrapPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|Chinstrap Penguin Maxitrooper KingPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|King Penguin Maxitrooper AfricanPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|African Penguin Maxitrooper GentooPenguin_Maxitrooper.JPG|Gentoo Penguin Maxitrooper Giant_Oceanic_Manta_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Giant oceanic manta ray Maxitrooper Devil_Fish_Maxitrooper.JPG|Devil Fish Maxitrooper Common_eagle_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Common eagle ray Maxitrooper Spotted_eagle_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Spotted eagle ray Maxitrooper Cownose_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Cownose ray Maxitrooper Bull_Ray_Maxitrooper.JPG|Bull ray Maxitrooper Beast Wars Predacons Beast_Wars_TM2_Megatron.jpg|Megatron Beast_Wars_Neo_Magmatron.jpg|Magmatron Beast_Wars_TM_Terrorsaur.jpg|Terrorsaur Beast_Wars_Lazorbeak.jpg|Lazorbeak Beast_Wars_Fractyl.jpg|Fractyl Beast_Wars_TM_Waspinator.jpg|Waspinator Beast_Wars_Buzz_Saw.jpg|Buzz Saw Beast_Wars_Scorponok.jpg|Scorponok Beast_Wars_Sandstorm.jpg|Sandstorm Beast_Wars_Double_Punch.jpg|Double Punch Beast_Wars_Drill_Bit.jpg|Drill Bit Beast_Wars_TM2_Iguanus.jpg|Iguanus Beast_Wars_Insecticon.jpg|Insecticon Beast_Wars_Ram_Horn.jpg|Ram Horn Beast_Wars_Sea_Clamp.jpg|Sea Clamp Beast_Wars_Cicadacon.jpg|Cicadacon Beast_Wars_TM_Tarantulas.jpg|Tarantulas Beast_Wars_Jetstorm.jpg|Jetstorm Beast_Wars_Transquito.jpg|Transquito Beast_Wars_Manterror.jpg|Manterror Beast_Wars_Snapper.jpg|Snapper Beast_Wars_Powerpinch.jpg|Powerpinch Beast_Wars_Razorclaw.jpg|Razorclaw Beast_Wars_Retrax.jpg|Retrax Beast_Wars_TM2_Spittor.jpg|Spittor (defected; later join the Maximals) Beast_Wars_Scavenger.jpg|Scavenger Beast_Wars_Buzzclaw.jpg|Buzzclaw Beast_Wars_Injector.jpg|Injector Beast_Wars_Sky_Shadow.jpg|Sky Shadow Beast_Wars_Terragator.jpg|Terragator Beast_Wars_Quickstrike.jpg|Quickstrike Beast_Wars_Rampage.jpg|Rampage Beast_Wars_Shokaract.jpg|Shokaract Beast_Wars_TM2_Dinobot.jpg|Dinobot II Beast_Wars_Scourge.jpg|Scourge Beast_Wars_Scarem.jpg|Scarem Beast_Wars_Neo_Guiledart.jpg|Guiledart Beast_Wars_Neo_Saberback.jpg|Saberback Beast_Wars_Neo_Sling.jpg|Sling Beast_Wars_Neo_Dead_End.jpg|Dead End Beast_Wars_Neo_Archadis.jpg|Archadis Beast_Wars_Neo_Killer_Punch.jpg|Killer Punch Beast_Wars_Neo_Hydra.jpg|Hydra Beast_Wars_Neo_Crazybolt.jpg|Crazybolt Beast_Wars_Neo_Bazooka.jpg|Bazooka Beast_Wars_Neo_Hardhead.jpg|Hardhead Beast_Wars_Alligator_Predatroopers.jpg|Predatroopers Alligator_Predatroopers.JPG|Alligator Predatroopers (commander) Centralbeardeddragon_Predatroopers.JPG|Central Bearded Dragon (paratrooper) Predatroopers Marineiguanas_Predatroopers.JPG|Marine iguanas (scuba) Predatroopers Komododragons_Predatroopers.JPG|Komodo dragons Predatroopers BullAnts_Predatroopers.JPG|Bull Ant Predatroopers Transmetal_GermanWasp_Predatroopers.JPG|Transmetal German Wasp Predatroopers Transmetal_SandWasp_Predatroopers.JPG|Transmetal Sand Wasp Predatroopers Transmetal_Tupandactylus_Predatroopers.JPG|Transmetal Tupandactylus Predatroopers King_Crab_Predatroopers.JPG|King Crab Predatroopers Velociraptor_Predatrooper.JPG|Transmetal 2 Velociraptor Predatrooper Beast Machines Beast Machines Maximals Bm-Optimus_Primal_beast_mode.jpg|Optimus Primal Bm-Rhinox.jpg|Rhinox Bm-Cheetor.JPG|Cheetor Bm-Rattrap.JPG|Rattrap BM_Botanica.jpg|Botanica Bm-Nightscream.JPG|Nightscream Bm-Blackarachnia.JPG|Blackarachnia Bm-Silverbolt.JPG|Silverbolt Beast Machines Vehicons Bm-megatron.JPG|Megatron Diagnostic_Drone.jpg|Diagnostic Drone Thrust_Vehicon.jpg|Thrust Jetstorm_Vehicon.jpg|Jetstorm Tankor.jpg|Tankor BMStrika.jpg|Strika ObsidianDJart.jpg|Obsidian Category:Generation 1 Category:Beast Wars Category:Beast Machines